Bleeding Heart
by Invisible Sarah
Summary: Pureblood society is difficult to say in the least. Marriage contracts, Balls, Gallas, and Romance. Hermione Nott wasn't a normal pureblood. She liked climbing trees and hanging out with the boys. All that is about to change when she heads to Hogwarts
1. A Friend for Draco

Hello Readers,

Just incase you didn't read my profile (understandable) I just wanted tot repeat that I was locked out of my old account. I began this story when I was 15 and I'm continuing it now. So if you want to read the original with all the spelling errors you can find it under Invisable Sarah it is also named Bleeding Heart.

I also made a slight change to the story Millicent Bulstrode is going to be a Hunter Bulstrode in this story. I don't really like her as a character so I decided to change her into a boy. I also added a few siblings.

Love,

Sarah

* * *

Chapter one: A Friend for Draco

Draco POV:

I glared at myself through the mirror. I slicked back my hair, glared once again then messed it up again.

About two weeks ago my sister decided to follow me around and got her dress dirty and torn. Mother responded by deciding that she needed a lady her age to be a good role model. I was originally supposed to be alone, which is fine with me. I didn't need some snot nosed kid to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. However, that didn't seem fair to mother, so a week before I go to Hogwarts some prick is going to come over.

Although to my surprise, it turned out that she didn't just invite over two brats but ALL the brats of the sacred 28. Who are the sacred 28 you ask? Well let met bring out the bloody list! Of the 28 there were only a couple families who had children attending Hogwarts as first years. The families include; Zabini (Blaise, Calypso, Amira), Parkinson (Pansy), Malfoy (myself and Ophila), Nott (Hermione, Theodore), Greengrass (Daphine), and Bulstrode (Hunter).

After mother told me who will be all coming father asked to see me in his study.

"Draco, Malfoy's don't make friends they make allies. If not, you know what will happen," father said to me. All I did was nod.

The sacred 28 meant a lot to my family. It determined social circles, marriages, employment, and so on and so forth. Two families within the sacred 28 were already considered blood traitors. We had to watch our backs and make sure we were upstanding purebloods, at least in our circles.

I stared at myself in the mirror again. In the corner, I noticed the pair of eyes watching me. Ophilia, my twin sister. Although twins were uncommon there was one set of twins on the Black side of the family. We were identical and very close, as far as siblings went. She had dirt on her face and her dress was torn. I frowned, mother wasn't going to like that, especially because the children were going to be here soon. I turned around and glared at her while waiting for her to speak.

"As you know Draco, the future Slytherin girls are going to be here this afternoon. I want you to look your best," she said eyeing me up and down. "So you're going to have to change," she smirked.

"What do you care anyway it not like your friends with them or anything" I said intimidation creeping into my voice. I didn't like the fact she was making friends. For the last eleven years I had my sister to myself. I wasn't ready for her to become a pureblood society witch.

"Trying to replace me so soon Lia," I sneered.

Her smirk disappeared, replaced by a loving look. She ran toward me, her arms out stretched and then the next thing I knew she was in my arms.

"You're my best friend, Draco, and no one can come between that," she said while holding me close. She was right, but it's insane how well she could pick up on my emotions

Reality kicked in, I had to get out of this. If father saw I would get beat for letting any emotion but; anger, hate, and sarcasm show.

"Ok, stop getting so mushy on me. Some one might think you're a girl." I smirked in response to her glare "Aren't you supposed to be a lady?" I said eyeing her. "Last time I checked ladies don't wear that," I added, referring to her torn and dirty lavender dress. "you better not let Mother see it."

"Draco you're horrible. They are going to be here in less than an hour, so get ready," she said. She slammed the door, not waiting for a reply.

I glared at my hair, I slicked it back again, and glared once more. I quickly grabbed a pair of slacks and a blue button-down dress shirt and ran to the door, not wanting to be late for the arrival of our guests.

* * *

Ok it official this guy is a threat. Ophelia and I both were waiting for the arrival of our guests. When the first family finally flooed over, they brushed the dust off their clothes and waited for introductions.

Amria and Calypso were identical twins, similar to Lia and I were. They had long jet-black hair that fell to their middle back. They had blue eyes and sun kissed skin, which would be expected considering their family home was in Italy. They both had matching black sundresses on. Although their height suggested they weren't menacing they had kind of a faraway look to them. Their biological father Fawley was supposedly a seer. There was a lot of talk among the 28 whether the twins were going to also have the "gift." Supposedly when they were in the womb their mother went slightly crazy with "visions." Although this was never confirmed, my mother mentioned they tried to cover it up by saying she was bed bound. There biological father ended up dying within an hour of the twins being born, although he did name them. Amria in Romanian meant cursed one whereas Calypso was Greek for concealer. Their names would almost suggest they would receive the gift. Either way these women were someone I would want on my good side, gift or not.

Blaise on the other hand had a dark green button up shirt and black slacks. Unlike his sisters he was a Zabini through and through. He had dark green eyes and was very tall for his age. I straighten my back to appear just as menacing, he narrowed his eyes at me. When he saw Lia, his eyes widened for a millisecond, then a smirk appeared on his face.

He walked up Lia picked up her hand, and said "It's a pleasure to meet you" Before placing a kiss on it.

She looked flustered and a blush took form on her face.

"How l-l-long are you st-staying with us" she stuttered, He smirked again while still holding her hand.

"Lo resto finchè andiamo a Hogwarts, bello. è quella ok?" he said. It sounded like gibberish to me, but he smirked again.

I was getting sick of this guy. Next time he smirked I swear I'm going to smack it off. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Italian," she said meekly.

It was ridiculous that he expected us to speak Italian although most tutors pressed languages. The Malfoys were fine with French, and the dead languages considering that's where most spells originate.

I noticed he frowned a bit but then the smirk appeared once more. Then he whispered, "I said 'I'm staying until we go to Hogwarts, beautiful. Is that ok?'"

Alright that's it. The smirks come in off- the big door creaked open, and mother came in. She had an elegant dark blue dress on that fluttered when she walked. I inwardly smiled he's going to get it now!

Mother looked around and saw me glaring, Ophelia flustered, the twins whispering to themselves, and a smirking Zabini. A frown marred her features, but only for a moment. Then a fake smile that she used for her tea parties replaced it.

"Blaise dear, how are you? I hope your mother's doing well," she said with that fake smile still on her face.

He frowned for a second, let go of Ophelia's hand, and then turned to face Mother. "Yes, I'm good. Mother is doing terrible, she hasn't had a new boyfriend for days now. My siblings and I are getting kind of nervous," he said.

There was only one thing you got to look forward to about going to a friend's house. You get to bash your parent's, and there was some code that the parents wouldn't tell on you.

Although Blaise wasn't exactly telling state secrets, Mrs. Zabini was known as a Black Widow. She liked to take elderly husbands produce an heir and collect their fortunes swiftly upon their deaths. She wasn't a desirable person among the sacred 28 but she had pureblood either way. Her children were always held with the most respect, even though she had the most children of the 28. The last I heard she had seven children in total. Two whom have already graduated Hogwarts and want nothing to do with her. Blaise, and the twins Amria and Calypso who were adopted upon their father's death, and two under the age of six.

Mother smiled a fake smile once more. "That's a shame. I hope our... humble home is to your liking. You see, we wanted to be closer to Kings Cross that way there's less of a hassle. I also though all of you would like to meet each other before Hogwarts," she said.

He smirked again. "Humble would be the correct term, but don't get me wrong its quite nice. Although this is nothing compared to the Zabini mannor in Italy. I suggest we do this next year in MY home. I completely understand about the Kings Cross thing. I mean the Zabini's are never late, but for a Malfoy, I completely understand. They have a saying, don't they? Fashionably late? However, they are usually the first to be forgotten about wouldn't you agree Mrs. Malfoy?" he said with a smirk.

I looked over at mother and had to do everything I could to not to laugh. She had the look of pure loathing in her eyes, and though that fake smile was still etched on her face, it was fading quickly. It was normal for the families to throw shade at each other but Blaise was taking it another level.

"Draco, why don't you show Blaise where he will be sleeping. Ophelia, I would like to have you also show the twins where they will be sleeping. We figured you'd prefer to sleep in one room considering how close you are," she said addressing the twins.

"It's alright for you to admit you ran out of rooms for all of us Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said before the twins could reply.

With the murderous look mother gave him I wouldn't be surprised if he never made it to Hogwarts.

"One room is actually preferred, thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Amria replied before Mrs. Malfoy could reply.

Mother glared at Blaise one more time before she turned and quickly left the entrance hall.

I didn't wait for Zabini-I just left, and while walking down the hallway I heard him yell, "Wait!"

I turned around and waited for him.

"Ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to your mother, but did you see her face" he said panting from the run to catch up.

He made the face again. I couldn't help but laugh this time. We both stood in the deserted hallway, doubled over with laughter, holding our sides. When we'd finally stop we looked at each other, and another round overtook us.

"Ok." More laughter. "Ca-can we start over" he said with tears running down his face.

"Yeah, sure. Hi, my names Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a shake. "Blaise Zabini."

He swung his arm over my shoulder and said, "So where am I sleeping?"

* * *

Read and review!


	2. The Flower

Dear readers,

I'm a tad bit sad that I only got one review but this story was followed by three readers! :D This story also had 124 hits from 22 different countries! Anyway, I'm super excited that people stopped to read this!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter! The next chapter probably wont be uploaded as quickly!

Love,

Sarah

* * *

Chapter Two: The Flower

Hermione POV:

Nott manor was very large. It contained; 50 bedrooms, 30 bathrooms, 20 sitting rooms, 6 libraries, 4 dining rooms, 3 kitchens, 2 ball rooms, and one entrance hall. Although it was smaller than Zabini Mansion it was larger than Parkonson's estate. It would be easily comparable to Malfoy manor.

My room was large with high vaulted ceilings that reached at least fifteen feet tall. The room was designed more pentagon shaped with each side containing something. The room itself was painted a warm golden brown. Most of the furniture and bedding were a dark gold. If you walked in my bedroom door my bed was on the immediate left side wall. Continuing left was a vanity and large expanding wardrobe. To the right of the entrance was door to the bathroom. The last wall held a large brick fireplace with a large couch and chair in front of it. My mother allowed me to design my own room and bathroom although when it was finished she joked that I was a Gryffindor. Every surface of the walls was filled to the ceiling with books. Once a month the house elves kindly rotated the books from my bedroom and the library.

I designed the room to be homey. My father told me of the dark colors he grew up with in the Slytherin common rooms and I wasn't thrilled. I wanted to make something that I was going to feel at home in.

I crossed the room to sit at the vanity once again today. I briefly glanced at myself in the mirror and saw my frown. A letter sat in the middle of the vanity which was the cause of the of the said frown. Elegant writing with my name across it in green ink.

I could recite the letter I read it so many times.

Dear Hermione Nott,

We are pleased that you agreed to join us at the Malfoy manor before you head off to your first year at Hogwarts. As we have told your parents, we feel that a connected house will lead only to achievement and house unity. You should bring your Hogwarts supplies and the trunk you intend to bring with to Kings Cross. As I said before, we are pleased you could join us. Can't wait to meet you formally.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy

I let out a breath I didn't remember holding. I didn't need to go to another pureblood household. Pureblood society didn't expect much from the women of the families of the sacred 28. Boys were bred to work in the ministry, creating laws, and pulling strings to better the world. Whereas pureblood women took care of the children and family homes. Although pureblood witches did have some room to run charities, we were never held to the same standard as our male siblings.

Not every family is the same. The Nott's valued Knowledge. They were known for writing books and researching plants, animals, and creating potions. The Malfoy's loved being in control, the last three generations had seats on the Wizarding Council. The rumor is the Mr. Malfoy was getting prepared to run for Minster of Magic. The Parkinson's were known for their many daughters. Which meant they made their money off hair potions, acnes removals, weight loss candies, and robes. Again, every family is different and value different things. In the safety of my home I could stay in the library and read to my heart's content. Whereas when we go to the Malfoy's I'll be expected to befriend the women I'll be with for the rest of my life. Generally social circles didn't expand from ones house and the sacred families.

I heard the door to my room creep open, and the wind it unsettled caused my dress to flutter. I didn't need to turn around to know it was my brother, I could smell his scent the minute he walked in.

Most of the complaints we receive from our house guests is that the house smells of parchment and old books. Although my mother always had vanilla scent that followed her. My father on the other hand had a distinctive smell of ink at all times, he works for the department of mysteries. Although most of the sacred 28 could probably get away with never working again, my father believed it gave character. My brother on the other hand had a sort of musk that followed him around. For reasons, I'm not quite sure of, he liked the really old books that were so faded it was almost illegible. Most of them had that old book scent which he also claimed to love.

"Hermione, are you ready to go? Are you packed?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, brother. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Father gave me some money to hold on to for Hogwarts," he said ignoring my question.

"Did he think we were going to rob him if we went to Gringotts ourselves?" I laughed.

"Hermione, you can't say stuff like that at the Malfoys," he chuckled.

"Are you ready for this?" I said my voice dropping to a whisper.

I turned around so that I could look at him. Although he was only 15 minutes older than me, sometimes he looked wise beyond his years. My mother always said that she was thankful she had twins. She joked that she didn't know what we would do without each other. We were similar in many ways, we both had chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and thick wavy hair. Although he cut his hair short so that he didn't have to deal with it. Mine was unrulier although this was common on my mother's side of the family. Mother bought me potions, creams, gels, and a book of spells to manage it. It took us until I was about eight years old to find the right shampoo to control it. Although, I'm still convinced that mother paid the Parkinson's for specialized shampoos. The book of spells I wasn't allowed to use but we practiced enunciation and wand movements.

Theodore was on the shorter end of the spectrum which is normal for an eleven-year-old. He was still a few inches taller than me yet so I couldn't make too much fun of him.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you," I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"We were going to have to face them sooner or later Hermione," he said leaning against the pillar on the canopy bed.

"I'm not ready to share you," I said sadly.

"Hermione," he sighed. I crossed the room and gave my twin a hug. I knew I was being a little melodramatic.

"Slytherin's have all the same classes together. We eat at the same table and have a shared common room. We'll be fine," he muttered almost exasperated.

"Alright," I sniffled. "But promise me we'll have at least on study session together in the library a week!"

"Like it will only be once a week," he scoffed at me with a grin pulling out of the hug.

"So, are you done packing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I got everything," I said glancing around the room.

"Race you down stairs!" Theo hollered startling me.

He wasn't going to beat me again. I learned a trick this time. I ran out of my bedroom and made it half way down the hall before I ran into Floppsy the house elf.

"Ms. Hermione, your lunch!" cried the little house elf.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry!" I yelled back to the elf. "Floppsy quick I need to get to the entrance hall!"

The little elf graded the hem of my dress and with a pop we made it before Theo arrived. Although unfortunately for myself I was too close to the door and when Theo ran through I was thrown to the floor.

"Damnit there's no way you could have beat me," he half yelled half laughed next to me on the floor.

The appropriate thing to do would have been calmly get up, but then a strong arm grabbed my dress, and pulled. I fell to the floor with a scream. Which them resulted in a small wresting fight. Which didn't end until there was an elbow into a rib and a slight cough from our Mother. I laughed. I looked around and saw the fireplace and my laughter quickly calmed, but I couldn't control the beat of my heart as quickly. Father came in shortly after Theo and I settled ourselves upright.

"Honestly! You better not behave like that at the Malfoys!" my mother scolded us.

"Leave them alone dear," my father replied.

Father looked like an older version of Theodore although he was much taller. He had a five o'clock shadow that had a little salt and pepper to the whiskers and his hair. He had dark green eyes and a caring face. My mother on the other hand had light brown hair that fell to her waist in large curls. Her face was tight with worry knowing she would only see us one more time at a dinner tonight before seeing us off to Hogwarts.

"We love you, and promise to behave. We'll see you again during the holidays. We promise we'll come home," I said, still slightly less cheerful then earlier.

"We love you too," father said.

"You don't want to be late, Narcissa is expecting you. We've already sent your trunks over," Mother said.

I stepped into the fire place and grabbed a handful of floor powder.

"Malfoy manor!" I yelled.

It's a pleasant feeling, Flooing. When you step into the flames it feels like the first breath of spring. The worst part would be is that if you're not holding your body together tightly enough, you would end up in the wrong place.

When I reached the right location, I stood perfectly still just to make sure I was done moving. When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful woman standing across the room. She had long, strait, fine, blonde hair. She was wearing a day dress with the unique color of a grayish blue, which brought out her very blue eyes. She was extremely pale, but on her, it just made her look more fragile then she would appear to be otherwise. All in all, she was extremely beautiful.

I slowly stepped out in case there was something to trip over. I walked toward the woman and stopped in reaching distance. I watched as she slowly took in my curly chocolate brown hair. My brown eyes, unblemished skin, and cream-colored, strapless knee-length dress.

Then she did the exact opposite of what I thought she was going to do. She smiled. Not a nice smile, a smile that looks like you're up to something smile, I don't like it.

"Hello, you must be Hermione. I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa. The children are in the gardens-I'll show you the way," she smiled sweetly.

There was another flame that erupted behind me before she could take me away.

Theodore stepped out of the fire place which caused Mrs. Malfoy to frown slightly before the fake smile came back.

"You must be Theodore! I must apologize to the two of you. The house elves have been very busy preparing feasts and putting together the rooms for all of the families. Hermione your room hasn't been prepped yet but Theodore I can have one of the house elves take you to your room now," she said with her smile.

Theo gave me a look which he made a short nod as if saying I'll be fine.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy I would love to see my room," he smiled back to her.

With a snap of Mrs. Malfoys fingers a house elf appeared.

"Take Mr. Nott to his room," she addresses the elf. "Oh Mr. Nott supper is served at the stroke of 6."

With a pop, the elf and my brother disappeared.

Mrs. Malfoy motioned that I should follow her, so I did. We walked down a gloomy hallway painted black and forest green. We passed quite a few portraits. Most of them were either smirking or glaring, and if they weren't doing that, they weren't paying attention at all. At the end of the hallway, there was a huge door that lead out to a patio. We walked all the way down the hallway at an extremely slow pace.

When we finally got to the patio she smirked and said, "go have fun."

Which was extremely shocking, then she just turned around and left. I did what any one else would do, I opened the door and stared in amazement.

The lawn was huge and beautiful. There were flower beds everywhere.

I stepped off the patio and within a five-minute walk I found the biggest flower bed yet with my favorite flower, bleeding hearts.

Unfortunately, the thing that shocked me the most was the fact that a boy around my age was kicking at them.

"Hey those are beautiful flowers-STOP kicking them!" I yelled at him.

He jerked around trying to find out who said that. when he finally looked up.

Brown meet sliver.

The boy spun around so fast he fell on the ground. At first I stifled a laugh but then I noticed he didn't immediately get back up. I ran toward him and slid to my knees.

He tried to get up.

"Don't move you could have a concussion!" I said shoving him back down.

"How old are you! how many fingers am I holding up? what did you eat for supper last night! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU COULD GO INTO A COMA!" I said screamed at him.

My mother would kill me if I kill him.

"Would you shut up your giving me a head ache. I am eleven. Why do you care what I ate for supper, its none of your business! You're not even holding up fingers, you stupid girl." he rudely said back.

Somehow through all of this his head ended up on my lap.

"Well I think your fine," I said letting his head hit the dirt once more.

I got up, turned around, and headed back in the house. Not after hearing a yelp and something that sounded like 'bloody girls are no use' or something along those lines.

After the short walk back to the manor, I started to walk back down the hallway when a pop echoed. I quickly turned around the address the elf that stood in front of me.

"Mistress said to take miss Ms. Nott to her room once she comes back in." squeaked the little elf.

"Hello that is very kind of you. What is your name I don't recall it sorry," I said to the elf. The elf got big eyes and then started tearing up a little.

"My names Dobby miss. Dobby has never been spoken to with such kind words miss. If you need anything just please ask Dobby! Anything at all, and I will do it," she said crying. Once he controlled himself he took my hand and popped us to my room.

The room was huge it had a vanity, one of the biggest beds I've ever seen, a walk-in closet, a mirror, a little sitting area, along with a connected bathroom. The room was dark blue and it had trees painted on the walls all over the room and then the stars on the ceiling.

"It called the forest room miss will it due. If not, I can have your things moved to a different room..." said the elf shyly.

"Will it due this room is amazing thank you Dobby," I said to the elf.

The house elf had tears in his eyes then bowed down so low that his nose touched the hard wood floor.

"Miss can call Dobby and I will come. I have to go back to the kitchens now. Don't forget Dobby can help with anything," he said. Then he disappeared with a pop.

I walk around my room in a daze. This whole room just for me it's huge, most guest rooms were small but the forest room matched my room at home. I'll have to remember to thank Mrs. Malfoy tonight at dinner. I looked at the time it was 4:30 PM, so I decided to freshen up before dinner.

I walked into the bathroom everything was made of marble. It had a small pool like bathtub with a bunch of faucets which were color coated. A toilet of course. A sink also made of marble with enough room to put my toiletries on and a sheet of paper that explained the colored faucets

Pink- Sweet pea

Brown- Nutmeg

Purple- Lavender

Yellow- Vanilla

Blue- Ocean mist

White- Coconut

Red- Strawberries

Gold- Honey

I read them off in my head, and I decided to have a bath. I tuned the faucets for honey and vanilla which quickly filled the tub. I stripped my clothing off my small frame, and got into the warmish water I swam around the small pool and then noticed by the side of the pool there was vanilla and honey scented shampoo. I love magic. After washing my long thick curly hair, I washed it out and got out of the bath.

I grabbed a big fluffy white robe and walked into my room and swiftly sat in front of the vanity mirror. After about a half hour of wringing out my hair it was almost ready for the cream to calm the curls.

I grabbed my clothes out of my closet and quickly put them on I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh honey you seriously aren't thinking about wearing that to dinner with the Malfoy's are you? Well let me help you." the mirror said.

I jumped about a foot into the air. I looked in the mirror and my clothes changed into a mid thigh length white dress that tied around my neck. It looked quite good but a little short for my liking.

"Now for your hair where you actually going to leave it like that?" asked the mirror.

I looked in the mirror once again and my hair turned into soft curls down my back that look quite nice. Although I would never admit it.

"Now you're ready for dinner and right on time too. Someone should be coming to get you soon," said the mirror once again.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll be back to deal with you," I said to the mirror.

I walk to the door while the pounded on the door continued. "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on." I yelled.

I open the door and saw the blonde that was kicking at the flowers. He looked better looking when he didn't have dirt in his hair or kicking my favorite flower. He had thin blonde hair that was plastered to his scalp with an extreme amount of gel. He also was wearing black dress robes and was close to my height. At first, he looked me over with a smirk and then when he looked closer he became angry.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he shouted at me.

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Dinner?

_Dear Readers,_

 _Shout out to **Hermionelover101** and **Soulmatelover4life**!_

 _Thank you for the reviews! They keep me going. I know this is a shorter chapter but this was just filler._

 _I did give some names to parents. I felt like they would be on a first name basis and there's no names J.K. Rowling has given._

 _Love,_

 _Sarah_

* * *

Chapter three: Dinner?

Hermione POV:

"Me? What about you! What are you doing here, who are you?" I said just as mad.

"I live here! I was supposed to escort a miss Hermione Nott to diner. I'm Draco Malfoy," he yelled at me.

"Well I'm Hermione Nott, and I was invited to live here till September 1st, by Narcissa Malfoy," I told him.

He looked upset with the news. He gave me a glare then spun his heal and started down the hallway.

I contemplated if I should follow him, or wait and see if I could get there myself. I ended up following his fast walk. Sometimes I had to run just to make sure he stayed in sight. After one stair case, three hallways, and quite a few turns. He finally opened a door that lead to a huge dining hall, there was a fire place at the end of the room. Portraits hung on the walls, and a huge table that had to be at least 75 feet long.

"Ah Hermione, Draco glad you could join us," Narcissa said to us. Draco quickly walked to his seat and sat down he looked over at me and smirked at my discomfort.

"Hermione you can sit across from Draco I believe you met," Narcissa said. I walked to my seat and sat down Draco's smirk faltered a little bit.

"We've met," I said coldly looking directly at him. Narcissa looked between us.

"I hope he was a gentlemen," she said in a low menacing tone. Now he looked scared as he watched me.

"Yes of course he was," I said. Draco looked relived and Narcissa smiled and looked away. 'you owe me' I mouthed to him. He looked scared and slightly angry but he very stiffly gave me a small nod then looked anywhere, but at me. I inwardly smirked.

"Hermione dear, I'm so sorry I'm being rude I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Please forgive me," she said smiling sweetly.

"There's nothing to forgive." I simply stated. She smiled, so I smiled back.

"This is Mrs. Zabini" she said indicating to the women on her left, she was very pretty. Her skin was slightly darker and she had black hair. She had a blood red dress on and it looked lovely on her.

"The rumors don't do you justice," I said.

"I hope they are all good," Mrs. Zabini said with a laugh.

"And next to her is her son Blasé Zabini," she said. The boy next to her looked over at me checked me out then, smiled and then winked at me. The nerve. He had slightly darker skin them his mother, he had a very formal suit on. I narrowed my eyes a little but gave him a nod.

"Next to Blasé is his two half-sister Calypso and Amira," the were both spitting images of their mother, although they had green dresses on. They smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"How are the flowers?" They said in unison.

I glanced at Draco who went pale.

Narcissa decided to move on before either of us could respond. "Obviously this is your mother and brother," she said indicating to them on her left. Mother looked beautiful. Her hair fell down to her butt and he had a lavender dress on. Theo wore a dark blue dress robe to bring out his tan.

"You already know Draco, on his other side is Astoria and then Daphne Greengrass then their mother Mrs. Greengrass. Astoria of course isn't going to Hogwarts this year but next year she will be a proud Slytherin," said Narcissa. The three women like quite a bit alike. They had pale skin and blonde hair, upon my inspection they smiled and gave me a nod.

"Next to you on your right is Mrs. Goyle," she was quite large too, but had dramatic curves to bring out her feminine. She had a flattering light green dress on that showed just a little too much cleavage. "Gregory Goyle is next," she said. I leaned foreward to nod to him, and he did the same. He was on the chubbier side but not too bad.

"Then its Adrian and his mother Mrs. Puecy," she told me. Adrian was quite handsome with his pale skin and dark hair. His mother was also pale and had dark hair but she was very small and had a pattered dress on. I gave them each a smile and Adrian gave me a smirk while him mother smiled.

"Next to you on your left is my daughter Ariana," she said. I turned facing her She was pretty very fine strait blonde hair. Deep blue eyes with a little bit of grey. She had a dress on that was like mine but it was black instead of white.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," she said to me. Narcissa smiled.

"Next to Ariana is Pansy Parkinson's then her mother next to her," Narcissa stated. They both had kind of a pug nose with black hair and also wearing a dress.

"Next to Mrs. Parkinson is Mrs. Bulstrode and her son Hunter." Mrs. Bulstrode was also a very plump woman although she gave off a vibe suggesting her didn't know how to dress for her body. Hunter was slightly chubby but smaller then Greg.

"Well now that everyone knows everyone I think it is time to," Narcissa smiled then she clapped her hands and said "eat!" and food appeared before us.

"Before I forget Mrs. Malfoy I love my room! It's so large!" I exclaimed.

Mrs. Malfoy smirked and then said, "I'm glad you like it. Blaise how do you find your room?"

Everyone glanced at the Italian whose smile slightly faltered.

"It will do Mrs. Malfoy."

"Blaise! Mrs. Malfoy I apologize for my son's rude behavior. I trust you know I didn't raise him like that," Mrs. Zabini glared at her son.

Mrs. Malfoy and Blaise had a tense stare down.

"Mrs. Parkinson I heard a rumor that you're releasing a new fashion line this September," I quickly interjected.

"Yes, I am, thank you for noticing. I was hoping to create a line for every Hogwarts house for adult witches and wizards. I feel we all left so soon so I incorporated the house colors into everyday clothes. Although I'm not going to lie, there might be more selections for my favorite Slytherins," she said with secret smile.

"You must send me a catalog when they become available!" I exclaimed. "Your clothes are absolutely my favorite!"

"Hermione some decorum," mother said with a slight frown.

"Oh, Emma let her gush I like a good compliment now and then," Mrs. Parkinson's says giggling.

"Please, Rose, you receive them all the time." Mother said with an eye roll and a smile.

"I think we should create a betting pool," Mrs. Greengrass injected with a grin.

"A betting pool for what?" Draco said with contempt.

"Who you'll be engaged too in seven years," she smirked at him.

Upon the look of horror every child in the room had upon their faces, set the women into a new round of laughter.

"Mother I think you've had too much wine," Daphne replied.

"Nonsense! Dobby more wine!" yelled Mrs. Malfoy.

"I think Draco will be engaged to Pansy," Mrs. Bulstrode smirked.

Pansy turned pink and gazed at Draco lovingly. Whereas a disgusted look appeared on Draco's face.

"I don't feel like this is an appropriate conversation," Theo said.

"Oh don't fret love," hiccup. "London Greengrass and I have theory that you'll fall in love with Daphne by fifth year," mother said.

"Actually, Daphne will fall in love with me, not Theo," Calypso said dreamily.

Everyone in the room went silent. Although gay people existed in the magical world they didn't exist in the sacred twenty-eight. All the women in the room seemed to sober up. Within the sacred twenty eight it was a woman's duty to produce children. which can not be done with a same sex couple.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," Narcissa whispered.

"I didn't say it would be appropriate. I just said she would love me," Calypso replied.

Across the room Daphne seemed to be gapping at the twin. Clypso had jet black hair and tanned skin with shinning blue eyes. She was the exact opposite of Daphne. Daphne had platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes with pale skin.

"Well I think they'd be a striking pair," I boldly said.

"Hermione what did I say about decorum?" mother hissed.

"No, Hermione you're right. They would be a beautiful couple. I think Draco and I would be a pretty cute couple too!" Blaise interjected. "Don't you think so good man?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Draco said. Narcissa smirked to the women for her well behaved child. "You'd have to court me a little longer before I could just openly admit my feelings like that."

"Children I do believe this dinner is over."

After returning to my room I changed out of my dress and put on some silk pajamas when a great idea struck me.

"Dobby!" I yelled.

Pop.

"I am here miss!" Dobby said.

"I do believe it's time for a slumber party Dobby. Do you know who has the largest room?" I asked the little elf.

The elf smirked and said, "Master Draco."

* * *

 _T_ _he seating chart went as followed:_

 _Hunter Bulstrode / Mrs. Bulstrode / Rose Parkinson / Pansy Parkins / Ariana Malfoy / Hermione Nott / Mrs. Goyle / Greg Goyle / Adrian Pucy / Mrs. Pucey_

 _Mrs. Zabini / Blaise Zabini / Calypso & Amira Zabini / Emma Nott / Narcissa Malfoy / Draco Malfoy / Astoria Grengrass / Daphne Greengrass / London Greengrass_

 _Did you love the sass? :D_

 _Who do you think will end up together?_

 _What do you think of a couple gay characters?_

 _Please review!_


	4. Slytherin Bonding

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dear Readers,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Thank you for my one followerstrong NaginiTHeHorcrux/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Love, Sarah/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dobby took my hand and with a small almost inaudible pop we appeared outside a large mahogany door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Master Draco is still awake." Dobby squeaked. "Call again if he says no miss."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you, Dobby," I smiled in return./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Most pureblood families have house elves. Although some get treated better than others, most house elves have similar traits. Short fingers, extremely large eyes in perfect circles, and large bat like ears. House elves are named by the families they serve. Upon birth, the mother presents the baby elf in which he/she will named. I was actually there for Floppy's birth and named her myself. Her mother presented us her much to my brother's disappointment. Father told us that when the baby was born I could name her if she had a girl, and Theo could name it if it was a boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was a dark and stormy night the day the baby elf came into the world. I distinctly remember my father coming into my room to wake me, he told me to stay in my PJ's. We walked to the study, my brother and I. Upon arrival, a male house elf, that mainly stuck to the kitchens, popped in with a worried face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The baby is almost here," he said and with a pop he disappeared again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you have your names picked out?" Father asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We were four at the time. You can only imagine the names we had picked out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mother came from the house of Slwyen which tended to be cold. If I had to pick between which one of my parents were more nurturing I'd pick my father. When it came to the house elves father was the most hands on. Father always taught us that house elves were similar to us because they had strong emotions like us. He also said that if we expect others to be kind, we have to be kind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wimsy popped in carrying a small bundle wrapped in rags. She looked ragged and exhausted. sweat beaded across her forehead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's a girl, sir," she said with a small smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright Hermione, you get to name her," Father smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I remember Wimsy was about the same height as I was so I didn't have to bend to peak into the rags. Upon inspection, I realized I shouldn't be the one to name her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wimsy do you have a name you'd like to name her?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh no miss! This is a good elf! She will serve the family well! Don't throw her out! I will work double for both of us! Let her stay!" the poor elf burst into tears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No Wimsy! I just meant she's yours you should name her," I pleaded trying to comfort the elf./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Miss is too kind," she said between sobs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We let her slow her tears before we asked again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you have a name?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Floppsy miss. If that's okay miss!" she cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Floppsy is perfect," Father said with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Later that night I called for Wimsy and Floppsy and told the mother elf to sleep and get some rest. I stayed up all night with that baby elf. I ripped up my bed sheets to wrap the child with clean clothes, rags didn't do her justice. Wimsy cried and thanked me although I felt that it was the right this to do. I don't understand people that are cruel to house elves. The next morning, I was scolded by mother although I told her it was torn for a dress I wanted to make. Father winked at me across the dining table that morning unsurprised to see Floppsy wrapped in my sheets across Wimsy's chest. I like to imagine Draco did something similar to that with Dobby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Anything miss," dobby smiled. With a flourish of a bow he disappeared again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I sighed. It had to be Draco's room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Knock, knock, knock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Knock, Knock, Knock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What are you doing here?" Blaise replied opening the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Isn't this Draco's room?" I asked. "Did the elf bring me to the wrong room?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I tried to peak into the room but the door wasn't opened large enough to see around Blaise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I think you were looking for me," he smirked. "Was I emthat/em good looking at supper? I know I'm handsome, but to throw yourself at me in the middle of the night! You scarlet!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Blaise cut it out, what's going on?" Draco said pulling the door open from the other side. He must have just gotten out of the shower; his hair wasn't ridiculously slicked back like it was at supper./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What do emyou/em want?" he said once he saw me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Before I could say anything, Blaise interjected his own story./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well obviously she's been tirelessly searching for me! I made such an impression on her at supper, she had to find me. Once our parents started talking about marriage she had to come make her claim right away! Well Ms. Nott I would like to inform you that you haven't been the first that has knock on this door tonight!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please! As if! I'm knocking on Draco's door which suggests I was looking for him," I threw back in his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Only because you couldn't find me anywhere else!" he hollered back just as fast./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Knock it off. Seriously though Nott what do you want," Draco sneered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm here to collect," I smirked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Black mail I like it," Blaise intruded. "I like her Draco, can we keep her?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, you've come to collect. What do you want?" he inquired defensively./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I want a slumber party. We all have to act a certain way in front of our parents, I want to break those walls down." I stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why should I go along with this?" Draco said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, Drake please! I love slumber parties!" hollered Blaise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because you're going to be stuck with all of us for the next seven years. Not to mention our social circles aren't getting any larger, don't you want to know who you can trust?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Smart girl," Blaise smirked. We both watched Draco because unfortunately he had the largest room and final say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Fine." He sighed. "Let's go get them."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wahoo!" yipped Blaise./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why aren't we using the elves," I asked once again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because mother keeps track of their movements. I don't want her to think I actually enjoy having you lot here," he sighed again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ophelia was the closest to Draco's rooms. So, we picked her up first./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Breaking the rules already Draco?" Lia smiled at us when she opened the doors./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Draco grunted and gestured over his shoulder, "Blame her."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pansy was next although I found her slightly annoying. She clung to Draco the whole time and freaked out every time there was a bump in the night. Lia and I gave each other looks. At least I know I'll have one friend at Hogwarts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My brother was next. When he opened the door, it was apparent that he was already in bed the way he rubbed his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just couldn't leave it alone could you," he laughed. He took his sweet time getting his robe just to try and convince us this was a bad idea./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The twins were next. Based on how far apart all of our rooms were I almost wondered if Narcissa was trying to avoid exactly what we were doing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As we rounded a dark corner we just about ran down the twins./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't scream," they said. Which only made Pansy scream more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I told you she was going to scream either way," the one on the left said. "You're late by the way, we came looking for you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We're sorry," I shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'll forgive you," they said in unison./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was much easier collecting everyone once we had the twins. Something must be planned for the morning considering how many house elves were walking around doing things. Within an hour we all had made it back to Draco's room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Draco's room was a dark green with a dark wood to set an undertone. His bed was ridiculously large for only one person to sleep in them. His bedding was a pure silver with a few black pillows. He also had a small sitting room in his room and a large book case although I would argue mine is significantly bigger. Unlike my room Draco was extremely confident he was going to be in Slytherin and had a huge flag hang on the entirety of one to the four walls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, you brought us here what now?" Draco hollered across the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked around and just about everyone was sprawled across some piece of furniture looking at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well I think we should play two truths and a lie," I suggested./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's boring! I think we should play truth or dare!" Pansy rudely suggested instead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Either way. I just think we should get to know each other," I shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright who goes first then?" Draco said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I do," Daphne says. "Calypso truth or dare?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Truth," she says with a knowing tone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, everyone knows your father had the gift of sight," she started. Everyone in the room shifted with slight awkwardness. "Do we really fall in love? Do we get married? Can you tell everyone's future?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Which question would you like me to answer? If I remember correctly you only get to ask one question," she smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Daphne mused for a minute. "Do we get married?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't think so. The future is always changing, so right now I don't think so but in a couple years that might change."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ophelia, truth or dare?" Calypso smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Truth," she said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, what was the real reason all of us were brought to Malfoy Manor?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ophelia snorted. "Mother felt that I was becoming too boyish. She saw that I climbed a tree after Draco and tore my dress."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pansy gasped across the room and made a small almost inaudible 'no.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Pansy truth or dare?" Ophelia said with narrowed eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dare," she said quickly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I dare you to say you hope to get sorted in HufflePuff tomorrow morning," Ophelia smirked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And if I don't?" Pansy lifted her nose in the air./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Then you'll be out casted at Hogwarts from everyone in the room," Draco interjected./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Most of the room went silent due to the severity of the threat. Pansy sniffled and nodded her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hermione truth or dare?" Pansy said nose in the air again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dare," I replied raising my chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I dare you to go get butter beer and snacks," Pansy said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dobby," I smirked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dobby popped in again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes missus?" he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can you get us some butterbeer and snacks?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No problem!" he squeaked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Within minutes Dobby was back with food and drinks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Can we be honest?" asked Daphne./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone nodded or made some gesture that equated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Supper was hilarious," she said laughing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Draco when are we going to tell them of our romance!" shouted Blaise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Seriously though what is going on with you guys though?" Adrian asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nothing!" Draco quickly responded. Which sent Blaise into laughter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He offended my Mother as soon as he arrived and we bonded over jokes nothing exciting," Draco said nonchalantly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well I think it's cute," I said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise swiftly walked across the room grabbed my hand and said, "Well I think you're cute." With a wink and a kiss to my hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After the food was eaten we all kind of broke into small groups. Draco, Blaise, Ophelia, Theo, and I sat on the bed. Greg, Adrian, and Hunter in another. Then last but not least the twins, Pansy and, Daphne sat in another corner./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We should probably head back to our rooms," Theo said yawning and stretching across the bed closing his eyes. Ophelia was already asleep near Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't like sharing my bed. Especially with the likes of you people," Draco said closing his eyes as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So, what do you think of everyone," Blaise whispered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know I think I got the short end of the wands with the likes of you people," I chuckled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, don't be like that," he said nudging his shoulder with mine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They're not so bad I guess. Draco seems angry all the time. Ophelia is nice," I murmured./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And how about me," he said not entirely making eye contact./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're not so bad," I said nudging him back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Two truths and a lie?" I asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I love peanut butter cookies. My favorite color is Ravenclaw blue. I secretly hate you," he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I also climbed a tree and tore my dress. I don't know where I'm going to be sorted. I also hate you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"All in all, I think it was a successful night. Leaning against the wall I let myself start to far asleep. My head tilted to the side and ended up on Blaise's shoulder while he rested his head on mine. Tomorrow with everyone lacking sleep wasn't going to be fun./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I told you, just like us," Rose Parkinson said with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Narcissa, our houses might be joined together," mused Emma Nott. Gesturing to Ophelia and Theo laying near each other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What about Blaise and Hermione? They seem pretty comfy," smiled Mrs. Zabini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'll see, what happens. We have another seven years to go," Emma Nott smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"London Grengrass on the other hand a predominant frown on her face. Daphne and Calypso were laying too close for her comfort. She was beginning to think she might need to send Daphne to Beauxbatons./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongRead and Review!/strong/p 


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

**Authors note: I apologize about taking so long tp update i was going through some personal issues. I hope you all are doing well and like this chapter, let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter Five: The Sorting Ceremony**

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

I didn't want to open my eyes, although I could hear movement around the room and little groans of protest to the light breaking through the curtains. My neck was going to hurt for the rest of the day today, I was leaned up against something and my butt was numb.

"Miss and Mr's need to get up. Breakfast is almost ready!" yelped Dobby.

"Ugh, you bastards didn't go back to your rooms last night," complained Draco.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them hard getting the crusts out of the corner of my eyes. I sat up all the way off a sleeping Blaise Zabini who whispered, "five more minutes."

Calypso was sitting on the floor with a bunch of blankets around her and Daphne's head in her lap. She was watching Daphne closely and stroking her hair.

"They're going to take her away," whispered Calypso.

Not sure if she was talking to me or not, I choose not to respond. Why would they take her away that was ridiculous, we're going to Hogwarts today.

Adrian was already up and moving and halfway out the door.

Pansy was nowhere to be seen.

Ariana was snuggled up to her brother Draco.

"Draco quit complaining. You loved it." I told him.

He opened his grey eyes and glared at me.

Blaise was still sleeping, except now that I moved he no longer had a pillow, so he moved to lay on the floor.

"Dobby can you take me back to my room?" I asked.

"Of course!" he yipped.

With a pop we were alone.

"Let my Mrs. Malfoy know I'll be down shortly," I told the elf. "Thank you Dobby."

Pop.

I quickly went to the shower to wash away my exhaustion. I scrubbed my scalp with a grin on my face. Today's the day. Hogwarts.

Jumping out of the shower I wrapped up in a warm green towel, and used a quick drying towel to dry my hair. I braided my hair in a messy dutch braid pulled back from my face to appear clean and fresh for Hogwarts. I put the black tights on and pulled the pleated skirt over the top, I asked Madam Malkin to shorten the shirt a bit so it fell a little above knee level. I put on a white button up shirt and a black v-neck sweater vest and pulled my braid so it fell over my shoulder.

I quickly packed up the few of my belongings I pulled out for the overnight stay I had at Malfoy Manor, taking one last look I walked out the guest room.

"Hey, I figured you might need an escort to breakfast," smiled Blaise.

Blaise also had his black robes on, however it didn't look like he showered, or got a good night's sleep considering his bloodshot eyes, and messy hair. He quickly started down the hallway assuming I would follow him since I had no idea where i was going otherwise. .

"That was nice of you," I said following him.

"Well after losing your innocence by sleeping with me last night, I figured it was the only decent thing to do," he shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Zabini, I hear you say that one more time and I'll kick your arse!" I said shoving him to the other side of the hallway.

He laughed.

"You snore you know," I stated.

Mouth falling open with wide eyes he exclaimed, "I do not!"

"You do," I lied with a smile.

We walked into the silent breakfast room. Either everyone was super tired from the night before, or really nervous about the sorting hat ceremony tonight.

Sitting down next to my brother who was reading the Daily Prophet, I pulled a plate of scrambled eggs close enough to fill up my plate.

"Pansy, what did you want to say to the group this morning?" Draco grinned.

"I ummm…." Pansy stuttered. "I hope I'm going to be sortedintoHufflePuff!"

There was an audible choking noise from Narcissa Malfoy, along with some snickers of laughter from everyone else. I looked up from my eggs and smiled to Ariana who also grinned at me.

After a while I noticed that the Daphne wasn't sitting at the table.

"Where is Daphne?" I finally asked.

"Her mother decided to transfer her to Beauxbaton's school of witchcraft and wizardry," shrugged Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you mean! We get on the train for Hogwarts in a couple hours!" exclaimed Ariana.

"Are you assuming you know best for Miss Greengrass?" Narcissa Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked over at Calypso, thinking back to what she said at the dinner party last night and what she said this morning. She made eye contact with me and gave a small sad knowing smile.

"What was the point of bonding with her if she wasn't going to Hogwarts?" I scoffed looking down at my plate.

"That will be enough," said Narcissa Malfoy.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a scarlet train, when a pudge boy stuck his head in the cabin asking if we had seen a toad.

"No we haven't," Amira said.

"You picked a toad," laughed Pansy.

"I'll help you look," I offered wanting to take my mind off the sorting ceremony.

"My name is Hermione Nott, and you are?"

"Neville Longbottom," he said thrusting his hand forward.

I gave it a good shake and quickly wiped his sweat off my hand afterwards.

"We might be cousins, you're a pureblood," I stated.

He turned beet red and muttered, "yeah maybe."

"So what's the toads name?"

"Trevor. I think we should take turns checking and asking every other cabins," he said while already moving on the the next room.

I sighed.

I knocked on the cabin door before opening it.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," I repeated several times over to different cabins. It was more intimidating when enter the cabins of older students, although most of them were kind it still felt out of place.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one?"

"We already told him no," spoke a red head. I assume he's a first year being similar in height and looked my age, he had a large chunk of chocolate in his mouth becuase he wouldn't chew with his mouth close. He had a wand clutched in his hand and rat in his lap.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see it then," I told him.

Clearing his throat while throwing a look to the boy next him he shouted, "sunshine daisies, conton mellows, make this stupid fat rat yellow!"

After several jabs at the rat nothing happened.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" i interjected when he was about to try again. "Is that a real spell?" I asked. "Well it's not very good is it?"

"I've only done a few spells myself and they've all worked for me, for example."

I moved closer to the other boy in the compartment and noticing his glasses were broken I pointed my wand at his face and clearly said, "Oculus Reparo."

The broken glass quickly repaired itself like I meant it to. The boy with black hair pulled his glasses off and looked at my in astonishment. He was probably a muggleborn if he was impressed with that little bit of magic. He hair moved just slightly enough that i noticed his scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You're Harry Potter!" I gasped. I knew we were similar in age but I had no idea that he was going to be in my year, let alone in Hogwarts!

"And you are?" the redhead said with chocolate in his mouth again.

"Hermione Nott, and you are?" I pursed my lips in disdain. Didn't his mother teach him anything?

"Ron Weasley!"

"Pleasure," I griminsed. "You should both put your robes by the way, we're going to arrive shortly."

I made my way back to the cabin with the others the light had left the sky and the train was lit by small lights.

"We will arrive at the station shortly, this is the last five minutes before our arrival. First years will leave first, and trunks will be moved onto the platform by Perfects and Heads. Welcome to Hogwarts," a deep bellowy voice of a man said while I sat down in the cabin next to my brother.

"Can we make a promise this year?" I asked.

"What kind of promise?" Ariana replied.

"That no matter what happens, we'll all still remain friends."

Pansy sat thoughtfully.

Theo squeezed my hand, I knew nothing was going to come between us.

"What come possibly happen? We're sacred," laughed Blaise.

"Would you believe me, if I told you this pack will change the course of history. For all of us?" asked Amira.

Just about everyone in the room laughed however a chill went down my spine, if the twins were right about Daphne what more were they right about?

"Well first of all you're completely nuts," said Daraco. "And second of all you guys know were all here for each other."

There were an echo of affirmations around the room, however I still felt pretty sceptical on how the whole thing was going to go down.

The train whistle blew three times and came to a screeching halt, which signalled that it was time for all of us to start our lives with magic.

The gentleman were courteous and allowed us ladies to leave the cabin first and then swifty came out after. Even though they were chivalrous we were all excited to enter the castle and all the first years bustled to exit the scarlet train.

"First years over here!" hollered a large man almost three times the size of a normal man. "First years this way to the boats!"

The giant of a man lead the way with a large lantern held at his waist coming a couple feet above my head.

We walked on a forest trail which had dense trees all around, and animals running around unsee scared for the abrupt noise.

Students walked in packs and quickly fell into clicks, although I fear that all that will change in a few short hours. Although the sorting hat had been known to put families in the the same houses it sometimes doesn't happen. Almost two decades ago in the house of black a family was destroyed by brothers being sorted in different houses. His family disowned him, eventually, when he was swayed away from the roles and responsibilities of a sacred. Sometimes I fear that I won't be placed in Slytherin, I've had nightmares for weeks although it's not something that is easily talked about. I haven't even told Theo and he's my brother, the dreams start off with a letter from my father disowning me and then my brother not speaking to me. I wake up crying often in the night, Flopsy generally shows up with a butterbeer and has me read her Hogwarts: A History, it's our favorite.

"Four to a boat!" yelled the giant.

We came up to a shore line with pebbled rocks and a few dozen boats sitting on the shore line. The sky was pure black although the stars shined bright, the lake was a reflection of the sky and the moon was full.

"Two girls and two boys," whispered Draco. "Come on now."

Panic set in for a moment, who was I going to sit with? What if the sorting hat says I don't have enough magic?

A hand slipped into mine and held firm. I whipped around and saw Ariana looking back at me with a smile.

"Sit with me?"

"Of course," I said with relief.

We crawled into the closest empty boat and tried not to jostle it too much fearful of it tipping. I was hard to make anything out because of how dark it was, after we got situated we felt the boat jerk again. We turned around and saw Theo and Draco who both just gave us a grunts in acknowledgement.

"How are we supposed to get these things in the bloody water?" shouted someone in the dark.

"Is everyone in?" the giant yelled back.

No one said anything to the differ so with a clank and a jerk the boast were pulled into the water by some invisible source.

The air was chilly in August, and I had a feeling that we were farther up north then I was used to. Ariana shifted closer to me in the boat rocking it a bit, which caused a girly yelp to come from the back of the boat.

"Watch it!" Draco whispered harshly in our ears.

I gave a look to Ariana, and we both smiled knowing we were going to discuss it later in much more laughter.

We rounded the large trees and finally we had the castle in our sights. It was everything and more, the books and stories don't do it any justice, I can't believe it's real. I'm here.

Tears built in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, the castle was light up by candles in windows and the stars above.

"Take a good look first years, this is the only year you'll travel by boat!" yelled the giant man.

Sooner than it was humanly possible we arrived at the second shore line and were making our way up the cobbled path into the castle.

After walking through several doorways and chambers we climbed the stairs when the giant said, "Wait here. Professor McGonagall will arrive shortly to take you to the great hall to be sorted."

The giant walked up the last of the steps and in through the giant doors to what I assumed was the great hall.

"How do you think we'll get sorted then?" someone shouted.

"Some sort of test I think, my brother said it hurts a lot," commented Ron Weasley.

I started whispering the different spells I knew out loud trying my best to remember the exact pronunciations.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall the start of the term banquet will begin after you all are sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're at Hogwarts, your house is like your family. You will eat, sleep, and take classes with your house. The four houses are called Gryffindor, HufflePuff, RavenClaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history and have produced many great witches and wizards, to be sorted in any house is a great honor," she said with pride in her face.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place shortly in front of the rest of the rest of the school. While you're waiting i suggest you smarten yourselves up the best you can," she suggested snidely.

Suddenly a dozen or so ghosts appear through the wall causing several students to scream and others to jump away from them.

"My dear Friar haven't we given Peeves all the chances he could possibly have had by now? He gives us a bad name," the ghost implored.

"Who are you?" the Friar bellowed at us.

When no one answered he came to his conclusion, "First years, well I hope to see you in my proud house HufflePuff,"

They continued to glide into the great hall and Professor McGonagall arrived shortly after the ghosts left.

"They're ready for you," she said while throwing the doors open.

We walked into a large room lit by thousands upon thousands of candles over four long tables each with a different color draping them. Students sat in front of large empty goblets and plates. Another large table was in front of us, I assumed it was the professors table considering they were older than the rest of the students. The ceiling was pitch black other than the stars, it's bewitched to look like the sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Suddenly we stopped and McGonagall placed a three legged chair at the top and in the center of the four tables. She then placed a old rugged hat on the stool and stepped back with a large scroll in hand.

Suddenly the hat began to move and its creases became eyes and a mouth and sang,

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause at the end of the song, in which the hat bowed which quieted the hall once again.

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. When you've been sorted you will go sit at your respective house tables," said the professor.

"Hannah Abbott!" she shouted.

I zoned out at this point, .the hat said that you make true friends in Slytherin and using cunning to achieve their end. Have i do that? Am I worthy of Slytherin?

"Hermione Nott!" she shouted.

I didn't hear her at first however Theo whispered, "Go!"

I walked forward shakily, I nodded to the professor and sat on the stool. She placed the aht on my head and it started saying, "Well look what we have here, one of the sacred 28, from the noble house of Nott. Your family likes Slytherin don't they, eh? Well you would do well in RavenClaw, you're smart and clever."

"Not RavenClaw," I whispered.

"Not RavenClaw, eh? Are you sure? Well you must be SLYTHERIN!"

The table adorned with green respectable clapped and welcomed me to there table, I quickly ran to my table with a smile on my face.

"Congratulations," an older Slytherin said to me.

Slowly but surely everyone in the group was sorted into Slytherin and only a few students remained to be sorted.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

We forgot about Pansy! I can't believe we forgot about her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

There was collective gasps around the Slytherin table. Arania grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. The Gryffindor table clapped in confusion, and a sobbing Pansy ran to the golden table.

"What is going to happen?" Ariana whispered.

* * *

 **Authors Note: What did you think? Feel free to Review! Pretty please!**


End file.
